Doces Momentos da Vida de Harry e Ginny!
by Cristal Princess
Summary: Coleção de oneshots dedicados à vida de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley. Número indefinido de histórias, enquanto existir criatividade, estarei postando!
1. Realização

**Disclaimer: O universo e os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem.**

**N/A: Olá a todos! Muito obrigada por escolherem minha coleção de fics para ler. Tive a vontade de escrever uma série de oneshots dedicados ao meu casal favorito do universo de Harry Potter. Peço que mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam do oneshot e o que gostariam de ver em futuros oneshots, de forma a me ajudarem a medida que meu estoque de oneshots prontos acabar hueue ^^. Espero que gostem! **

**1- Realização**

Harry Potter abriu a porta de sua casa em Godric's Hollow como fazia todos os dias ao chegar do trabalho. Olhou para o pequeno hall verde-escuro, com seu tapete bege e dourado com a mesma animação de sempre, sem dar muita atenção. Guardou seu casaco no armário e pôde notar que sua esposa havia comprado flores e arrumado-as gentilmente em um vaso em cima da mesinha que havia ao lado deste.

-Ginny? – chamou, andando em direção à sala de visitas.

-Estou na cozinha! – respondeu a doce voz de sua esposa.

Ele seguiu sua voz e a encontrou em frente ao fogão. Ao ouvi-lo, Ginny virou-se para o marido, segurando a varinha em uma das mãos e sorriu. Usava um avental branco por cima de um vestido azul.

-O jantar vai demorar ainda uns vinte minutos. Não precisa se apressar no banho. – ela disse, após ele abraçá-la pela cintura e beijá-la carinhosamente.

-Quer se juntar a mim? – perguntou ele, sorrindo apaixonadamente.

Ginny não pôde evitar ruborizar por alguns segundos, uma característica que ele adorava nela. Ela sorriu e beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios, afastando-se em seguida.

-Mais tarde. –respondeu com um sorriso maroto, virando-se novamente para o fogão.

Harry então voltou para a sala e virou à esquerda, subiu as escadas de madeira escura, alcançando o segundo andar sem pressa, entrando em seu quarto. Rumou para o banheiro sem prestar atenção ao quarto, e tomou um banho quente e relaxante, após um longo dia de trabalho no Ministério.

Quando finalmente saiu, de toalha, viu que a esposa havia separado uma roupa para ele, o que era incomum. Ginny não era o tipo de esposa controladora que decidia até mesmo a roupa que queria para o marido usar, então estranhou que tivesse feito isso hoje. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado, mas vestiu a calça escura e a blusa de botões azul clara, dobrando as mangas até o cotovelo. Eram roupas um tanto arrumadas para um jantar caseiro, mas não pensou muito nisso.

Desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha sem fazer barulho, abraçando a bela ruiva por trás e beijando-lhe o pescoço com carinho. Após o susto inicial, ela sorriu.

-Huum, que cheiro delicioso. – ele comentou, o rosto inundado nos cabelos dela.

-Espero que o cheiro esteja de acordo com o gosto. – respondeu ela sorrindo, enquanto ele continuava abraçado a ela- Estou cozinhando já faz algum tempo.

-Ah sim, o cheiro da comida também está ótimo. – ele sorriu e afastou-se dela devagar, para em seguida perguntar- Precisa de alguma ajuda?

-Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu – Já está tudo pronto.

Apagou o fogo com a varinha e transferiu magicamente os conteúdos da panela e do forno para as travessas de prata que havia separado. Em seguida, despachou tudo para a sala de jantar com um aceno da varinha.

-Podemos ir. –ela disse, e em seguida Harry conduziu-a segurando-a pela cintura.

Chegaram à sala de jantar e Harry percebeu que as melhores louças e os melhores talheres haviam sido separados pela esposa. Sentou-se à cabeceira e a esposa à sua direita, podendo admirar tudo mais de perto. Os talheres de prata haviam ganhado de presente de casamento há dois anos, e haviam usado em ocasiões especiais, como aniversários e nos jantares em família nas Festas. Havia um candelabro com velas acesas, e usavam guardanapos de pano.

-Você caprichou hoje. – comentou – Está tudo muito bonito.

Ginny sorriu.

-E, esperamos, muito gostoso também. – ela riu, pegando o prato do marido e servindo-lhe as costeletas de carneiro, uma generosa porção de batatas assadas com mel, outra de ervilhas e molho por cima.

Colocou o prato na frente dele e serviu o seu, atenta à reação do marido quando ele colocou a primeira garfada na boca. Felizmente, ele sorriu com satisfação.

-Delicioso! Você realmente herdou os dons culinários de sua mãe, meu amor.

Ela sorriu e serviu as duas taças de cristal com suco de abóbora.

-Suco? Não temos alguma garrafa de vinho por aqui não? – perguntou, disposto a se levantar e procurar – Faz quase dois meses que não tomamos um bom vinho.

-Por mais que eu aprecie sua tentativa de me embebedar, senhor Potter, nós vamos beber suco hoje. – eles riram, e Harry levantou sua taça no ar.

-De qualquer maneira, proponho um brinde. – disse, galanteador.

-Ah é? A que? – perguntou interessada, inclinando-se mais para perto dele e segurando sua taça no alto também.

-A você. – ele respondeu olhando-a com amor.

-A nós. – ela disse, respondendo seu olhar da mesma maneira.

Beberam sem desviar o olhar, e em seguida Harry acabou com a distância entre eles, alcançando os macios lábios rosados de sua esposa. Beijaram-se devagar, como se todo o tempo do mundo estivesse à sua disposição, e nada mais importasse além deles dois, juntos. Harry acariciava o rosto dela, enquanto Ginny passava as unhas gentilmente em sua nuca, fazendo-o arrepiar. Quando, aos poucos, as bocas se separaram, Ginny manteve os olhos fechados por alguns segundos, sendo admirada pelo marido, antes de dizer:

-Harry, você deve imaginar que eu fiz esse jantar por alguma razão especial, não é?

-Confesso que sim. Estava imaginando quando iria me contar a quê devemos esse jantar maravilhoso.

Ele a olhava com curiosidade, mas Ginny no momento começara a achar que o guardanapo em seu colo era deveras interessante, e demorou alguns minutos olhando-o antes de levantar o rosto e suspirar, para em seguida revelar:

-Eu vou sair do Harpias. – disse.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

-Mas eu achei que você tinha dito que não pretendia jogar em nenhum outro time além do Harpias.

Ela olhou para ele, mantendo o semblante sério, visivelmente nervosa.

-Sim, eu não pretendo.

-Então por que irá sair do time? – perguntou, segurando uma das mãos dela.

Ginny demorou alguns minutos para responder, mas conseguiu sorrir antes de dizer:

-Bem... Pelo mesmo motivo que ficaremos sem beber vinho pelos próximos seis ou sete meses... Porque nós vamos ter um bebê.

Pelos primeiros segundos, a expressão de Harry manteve-se intacta. Ele estava simplesmente olhando para a esposa, enquanto seu cérebro assimilava as palavras que ela havia acabado de dizer: _Nós vamos ter um bebê._ Uma sensação esquisita e quente apoderou-se de seu corpo, um misto de nervosismo e uma felicidade. Finalmente, estava construindo a família que nunca tivera, mas sempre desejara.

Sua demora em dizer ou transparecer alguma coisa fizeram com que o sorriso de Ginny sumisse de seu semblante, e sua expressão tornou-se preocupada.

-Você não gostou da notícia. – afirmou, não perguntou.

-Não! Não é isso, minha querida! – ele disse rapidamente, segurando as mãos dela e olhando em seus olhos castanhos- Eu estou muito feliz! Essa é uma surpresa maravilhosa!

Ginny mirou aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava, e viu a sinceridade nas palavras e no sorriso do marido. Permitiu-se sorrir mais uma vez, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

-Ah, que ótimo! – disse- Eu estava tão preocupada...

-Sem motivos! Eu estou realmente muito feliz com essa notícia, Ginny! Se soubesse o quanto... – mas ele não terminou a frase.

Harry beijou Ginny com uma intensa mistura de carinho, paixão, amor e admiração. Buscou avidamente por sua língua e acariciou-a com a sua, explorando toda a boca da amada e recebendo um gemido de aprovação. Levantou-se da mesa e pegou-a no colo, fazendo com que a esposa jogasse sua cabeça para trás, rindo com a surpresa do ato, os cabelos ruivos balançando harmoniosamente às suas costas. Levou Ginny assim até o quarto, onde a colocou gentilmente sobre a cama e voltou a beijá-la e acariciá-la com todo o seu sentimento. Fez questão de dizer-lhe repetidamente o quanto a amava, e fizeram amor demorada e prazerosamente.

A sobremesa, o delicioso tiramisu que ela preparara com tanto afinco, foi partilhada intimamente na cama, algum tempo depois. A mulher estava deitada de bruços, os cabelos ruivos caindo de forma desordenada sobre suas costas nuas, e os pés balançando distraidamente enquanto o marido lhe dava mais uma colherada do doce. Harry a admirava e sorria, num silêncio delicioso, como se ela não fosse uma simples humana, mas quase uma deusa: era decididamente uma das Musas da mitologia grega, olhá-la dessa forma trazia o melhor dele para fora. Estava para ele, nesse momento, mais bonita do que jamais estivera, nua, com os cabelos bagunçados, a expressão feliz e satisfeita, carregando seu primeiro filho. Nunca tivera dúvidas de que só ela poderia fazê-lo feliz.

Harry colocou a tigela do doce e a colher na mesa de cabeceira, para em seguida puxar a esposa para si. Ela rolou na cama antes de acabar em cima dele, dando a risada melódica que ele tanto amava. Harry a segurava firmemente pela cintura, e olhava em seus olhos, com tanta intensidade quanto no dia em que dissera seus votos de casamento.

-Você me fez o homem mais feliz do planeta hoje, Ginerva Potter.

Disse, beijando o pescoço da esposa, antes de recomeçar as carícias, desejando em seu íntimo que essa felicidade e essa noite não terminassem nunca.

**N/A: Tá aí, o primeiro de muitos! O que acharam? Ah, outra pergunta: vocês se interessariam por cenas NC-17? A atualização vai ser semanal, a medida do possível. Até a próxima quinta! Beijinhos!**


	2. Dia das Mães

**N/A: MANDEM REVIEWS! Senão não sinto vontade de postar mais :/ Digam de qual oneshot gostaram mais, o que não gostaram e o que desejam ver em próximos! Beijos**

**2- Dia das Mães**

Ginny espreguiçou-se, esticando os braços e as pontas dos pés, com os olhos fechados, rolando um pouco para o lado e encolhendo-se, na esperança de abraçar o marido. Mas encontrou apenas a cama, já fria, o que significava que ele já havia levantado há algum tempo. Sentou-se, olhando ao redor: Harry não estava lá. Levantou-se, indo até o banheiro e saindo de lá com os cabelos penteados e usando um penhoar por cima da camisola.

Desceu as escadas de madeira escura após checar o quarto de Lílian e ver que a filha estava dormindo tranquilamente, e após entrar no quarto de James e no de Alvo, e perceber que os filhos já estavam fora da cama. Era muito estranho, normalmente as crianças só levantavam depois que ela fazia o café e os chamava.

Entrou na cozinha e se deparou com Harry lendo o _Profeta Diário_, sentado na mesa da cozinha.

-Amor? – ela chamou.

Harry levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao encontrar a mulher no portal da cozinha.

-Bom dia, querida.

-Onde estão as crianças? – perguntou, andando até o marido e dando um selinho, para em seguida começar a separar os ingredientes para o café da manhã.

-No jardim. – respondeu ele, voltando a atenção para o jornal.

-Tão cedo? Que estranho, achei que hoje... – ela começou, a voz morrendo no meio da frase.

-Hoje o que? – perguntou, virando uma página.

-Nada, nada. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso fraco, o fogo aceso e os ovos se quebrando sozinhos na frigideira, na outra o bacon e as salsichas fritando, enquanto as fatias de pão estavam na torradeira.

Ela levou uma caneca de café para o marido, que fechou o jornal e tomou um gole da bebida, colocando-a na mesa em seguida.

-Está ótimo, você merece um beijo por isso. – disse, bem humorado.

Ginny riu e deixou o marido puxá-la pela mão, e ele o fez com força, a ruiva caindo em cima de seu colo. Harry então beijou-a, as mãos subindo e descendo por suas costas, parando nas laterais das coxas dela. Ginny bagunçava os cabelos do marido, e mordia de leve o lábio inferior dele quando escutaram:

-James, James, o que o papai e a mamãe estão fazendo? – perguntou com curiosidade uma vozinha fina e infantil.

-Não sei... Ou melhor, já sei! – respondeu outra com animação- Eu ouvi o Teddy dizer pra Victoire que é algo parecido assim que... NÓS VAMOS TER UM IRMÃO!

-EEE! – comemorou Alvo- Espero que seja outra irmãzinha!

Harry e Ginny se separaram com rapidez, os olhos arregalados, os rostos corados de vergonha pelo flagra. Também havia espaço para fazerem uma nota mental de ralhar com o Teddy por ficar dizendo esse tipo de coisa perto das crianças menores! James tinha apenas seis anos!

-James, Alvo! – disse Harry – Parem com isso, vocês não vão ter um irmão ou irmã. Eu e sua mãe estávamos... Namorando.

-Namorando? – repetiu James – Ok, mas se não é namorando que a mãe da gente fica grávida, como é que é?

Harry e Ginny se olharam, com um misto de vontade de rir pela situação e pela pergunta, e um medo de não saber o que responder.

-Não é coisa para meninos de seis e quatro anos ficarem sabendo. – respondeu Ginny, por fim- Agora, vão com o papai lavar as mãos que o café está pronto.

Harry sorriu para a esposa e pegou os meninos no colo, um em cada braço, e levou-os até a pia. Os meninos se divertiram jogando água, molhando a camisa do pai. Harry até que tentou ralhar com eles para pararem, mas era domingo, e os meninos estavam realmente se divertindo. Quando acabaram, ele os levou até a mesa e Ginny serviu a todos.

-Comam tudinho para podermos ir à casa do vovô e da vovó. – ela disse para os meninos, e depois virou para o marido- Eu vou trazer a Lílian, ela vai acordar daqui a pouco.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, conversando com os meninos e ajudando-os a comer. Ginny subiu as escadas, triste. Era dia das mães e nem os filhos, nem o marido haviam lembrado isso. Todos os anos eles chegavam cheios de desenhos e algum presente que o pai os havia levado para comprar junto. Mas esse ano, não houve nada.

Chegou quarto da pequena Lílian, onde a encontrou já de olhos abertos, sorrindo. Era um bebê totalmente diferente do que James e Alvo foram. James acordava muitas vezes à noite chorando e Alvo acordava de manhã chorando, mas Lílian acordava e sorria para quem viesse lhe pegar no colo. Ginny tirou-a cuidadosamente do berço.

-Bom dia, minha linda.

-Dia, mamãe! – ela respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto branco, os cabelos ruivos encaracolados.

Fora a única que herdara o gene ruivo dos Weasley.

-Papai, James e Alvo já estão tomando o café da manhã. Você está com fome?

-Fome mamãe, fome! – respondeu acenando com a cabeça.

-Ah, que bom, porque a mamãe já fez o seu mingau.

Ginny conversou com ela pelo caminho até a cozinha, aonde chegou e colocou a filha na cadeirinha alta ao lado de sua cadeira. Lílian desejou 'Dia' para todos, que responderam a ela.

-Abre a boca, meu amor. – disse Ginny, com uma colher de mingau.

Lílian comeu e fez:

-Huuum.

-Huum, gostoso! – repetiu Harry, sorrindo para a filha.

888

A banheira estava cheia de água, e os dois meninos brincavam com seus brinquedos de plástico enquanto Ginny e Harry passavam shampoo nos cabelos deles. Felizmente, Lílian já estava pronta e vestida, brincando em seu cercadinho.

-Yuuupi, eu sou o rei do maar! – disse James, levantando o braço e socando a água da banheira, que já se mexia e espirrava pra tudo quanto é lado.

-James, não faça isso! – pediu Ginny- Você está molhando tudo e nós já estamos atrasados.

-Mamãe, nossos primos vão está lá também? – perguntou Alvo, enquanto Harry tirava cuidadosamente o shampoo de seu cabelo.

-Sim, meu anjo, seus primos e tios estarão lá.

-Legal! A gente pode levar as vassouras que ganhou no Natal passado?

-Não. – foi a vez de Harry responder- Eu não quero vocês indo muito longe.

-Mas pai, da última vez não foi nossa culpa! – disse James, fazendo a maior cara de inocência possível- E as meninas não tinham que ter ido, porque elas que começaram a chorar!

-Sei, sei muito bem que você é inocente nisso tudo. – disse Harry, com uma das sobrancelhas levantada, olhando pro filho com um ar de riso- Mas nós, os pais, combinamos que vocês precisam crescer mais um pouquinho antes de saírem usando as vassouras num terreno tão grande quanto o dos seus avós.

James fez um bico, conformando-se, para em seguida ser tirado da banheira e enrolado em uma toalha pelo pai. Ginny fez o mesmo com Alvo, e cada um rumou para um quarto de forma a vestir os filhos.

888

Quando finalmente chegaram n'A Toca, Harry e Ginny estavam apresentáveis, assim como seus filhos. O resto da família já estava lá, e foram muitos beijos e apertos de mão, antes que pudessem se sentar à grande mesa que foi posta no jardim.

Lílian ficou no cercadinho na sombra junto com Hugo, e Alvo e James se juntaram à mesa das crianças que foi montada à uma pequena distância da mesa dos adultos. Ginny recebeu feliz dia das mães das cunhadas e dos irmãos, e após o almoço até mesmo dos sobrinhos. Apenas seus filhos e marido não haviam desejado isso para ela.

Molly havia cozinhado uma ótima refeição, com comidas variadas para todos os gostos. Os adultos se serviram de Wishky de Fogo e vinho, enquanto as crianças tomaram alegremente seu suco de abóbora. Brindaram à todas as mães da família Weasley, e ao final da refeição estavam todos muito satisfeitos. Os homens ficaram do lado de fora, conversando e tomando conta das crianças, enquanto as mulheres foram ajudar Molly com toda a louça.

Todas comentavam as surpresas e os presentes que tinham ganho, Audrey mostrava a linda echarpe que Percy e as meninas haviam comprado para ela, Angelina contava como Fred e Roxanne, orientados pelo pai George, haviam levado seu café da manhã na cama, Fleur mostrava um lindo par de brincos que Victoire e Dominique haviam escolhido e Hermione contava do livro interessantíssimo que ganhara. Molly havia ganhado presentes de todos os filhos, e estava muito feliz e orgulhosa de ter toda a família reunida num só dia, ver todos os netos brincando em seu jardim.

Ginny, entretanto, estava sentada quieta no sofá com Lílian no colo, dando a ela a mamadeira que trouxera. Hermione sentou-se ao lado da cunhada e amiga, fazendo o mesmo com Hugo.

-O que aconteceu, Ginny? Você parece triste.

-Ah... – ela respondeu, sorrindo fracamente- Não é nada... Eu estou só... Cansada. É isso, estou só cansada.

-Eu imagino que esteja. Eu às vezes fico louca, e só tenho dois você, com três. Mas eu achava que Harry te ajudava com as crianças.

-Ele ajuda, ajuda sim. – apressou-se me dizer- Mas... Ah, deixa isso pra lá. Vai passar.

A conversa das mulheres foi interrompida por Harry, que chegou com os filhos no colo.

-Ginny, querida, eles estão com sono. Vou levá-los pra casa na frente, ok?

Ela estranhou, normalmente os meninos ficavam correndo no jardim com os primos até tarde da noite, quando os adultos queriam ir embora, eles juravam, com os olhos cansados e as bocas em bocejo, que não estavam com sono.

-Tudo bem. Eu só vou ver se minha mãe precisa de ajuda e depois vou também.

Harry colocou os meninos no chão e pegou Lílian, levando os três para a lareira, onde voltaram para casa pela rede de Flú. Ginny os observou desaparecer, e em seguida foi até a cozinha, onde Audrey e Fleur ajudavam Molly.

-Precisam de alguma ajuda?

-Ah, sim, Ginny querida. – disse Molly- Termina de confeitar esses biscoitos para mim? Eu não consegui terminar tudo ontem...

-Claro, mãe. – ela respondeu, sentando à mesa da cozinha, onde estavam os biscoitos de chocolate que Molly apontara.

Ginny passou uma boa hora confeitando a mão os deliciosos biscoitos, pois havia aprendido dessa forma: Molly sempre a ensinara que a única magia que se poderia usar na arte da confeitaria era a alquimia: misturar os ingredientes da maneira correta, em quantidades corretas. De resto, tudo devia ser manual.

-Está ficando muito bom. – disse Fleur, sentando-se ao lado dela à mesa – Você aprendeu com a mestra, realmente.

O sotaque francês de Fleur havia atenuado com os anos, ela só falava com sotaque quando ficava extremamente irritada.

-Obrigada. – disse Ginny sinceramente.

-É verdade. Mas deixe que eu termine isso, e vá pra casa. Vá ficar com seus filhos no dia das mães, aproveite para ser mimada. – Fleur disse piscando um olho e sorrindo.

Ginny não teve coragem de lhe dizer que os filhos sequer lhe haviam desejado um feliz dia das mães, então deixou o saco de confeiteiro cheio do creme de manteiga na mesa e despediu-se de todos, desaparatando para sua casa.

Sentiu a habitual tonteira que durou apenas uns segundos, para em seguida encarar sua sala de visitas escura. A casa inteira estava escura e quieta. Ginny levantou uma das sobrancelhas desconfiada, mas sacudiu os ombros logo em seguida. Harry deveria ter posto as crianças na cama e estava ele mesmo dormindo.

A mulher andou até a cozinha distraidamente, precisava de uma xícara de chá. Acendeu as luzes e pulou para trás ao ver e ouvir seu marido e seus filhos gritando:

-FELIZ DIA DAS MÃES!

A ruiva colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito e respirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça, com um grande sorriso no rosto. A cozinha estava coberta de desenhos que as crianças haviam feito para ela, a mesa estava posta para o chá da tarde, coberta de guloseimas como os cupcakes favoritos de Ginny. Havia uma grande faixa com dizeres em tinta rosa: Você é a melhor mãe do mundo!, com várias mãos de tinta que Ginny sabia pertencerem aos filhos.

-Você achou que havíamos esquecido, não é? – perguntou James.

-Achei!

-Nunca que a gente esqueceria, mamãe! – foi a vez de Alvo dizer, correndo para abraçar a mãe.

James fez o mesmo e a mãe os abraçou com todo o amor do mundo.

-Vocês não vão dar o presente à mãe de vocês? – perguntou Harry, que segurava Lílian.

James e Alvo rapidamente pegaram um embrulho prateado que estava em cima da mesa e o levaram para a mãe, agradeceu e abriu. Dentro, havia uma caixa de veludo que continha um grande pingente de ouro em formato de coração, achatado e mais fino que uma moeda, extremamente delicado. Em uma fina caligrafia, estava escrito "Ginny Potter". "Vire, vire!", disseram os meninos. Atrás, na mesma bela caligrafia, lia-se "A Melhor Mãe do Mundo".

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto colocava o colar em si. Abraçou e beijou os filhos e a filha, para em seguida beijar os lábios de Harry.

-Obrigada. – ela disse sincera, ainda emocionada.

-Obrigada por ser a mãe dos meus filhos. – ele disse simplesmente, passando a mão livre pela cintura da mulher.

Ginny olhou em volta: os meninos corriam para catar os desenhos que haviam feito e espalhado pelo chão, levando Lílian consigo, que dava seus passinhos corridos confiante; a mesa estava belamente arrumada, seu chá favorito no bule e seus doces preferidos. Afinal, nem as crianças nem o marido haviam esquecido que hoje era um dia especial, e haviam feito uma surpresa para ela. Ao final de tudo, voltaria à mesma rotina de se dobrar em mil para manter a casa, os filhos e a si mesma em ordem. Mas, no momento, resolveu aproveitar. Tudo estava maravilhoso.


	3. Fogo Weasley

**N/A: HEEY! Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu estou muito feliz, tive mais de duzentos hits nesses dois oneshosts que postei! UHUUUL. Espero que gostem do terceiro, e continuem MANDANDO REVIEWS :D!**

**3- O Fogo Weasley**

-O que significa isso? – ela perguntou, visivelmente transtornada, a voz falsamente controlada.

Harry, que voltava da cozinha com duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada, parou alguns passos longe, e só conseguiu pensar "Merda!", quando a viu segurando uma cesta de presentes e um cartão, que haviam chegado para ele naquela manhã.

-Nada. – respondeu sinceramente, colocando as canecas na mesa de centro.

-Não parece com "nada". – ela disse com agressividade, jogando a cesta na mesa e abrindo o cartão- "Meu querido Harry, fiquei muito feliz em encontrá-lo na semana passada, mas já estou com saudades. Sinto muita falta dos tempos de Hogwarts... Devíamos nos ver um dia desses, o que acha? Desejo um feliz Natal, e espero que você goste do presente. Com amor, Cho".

Parou de ler e cruzou os braços na frente dos seios, era fácil perceber que estava irritada. Harry ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, sem saber o que falar. Reconhecia que Cho estava sendo calorosa demais, mas por que Ginny desconfiava dele?

-Ginny, eu não sei por que ela me mandou isso!

-Ah, não sabe? Não sabe? Talvez seja, como ela escreveu aqui – disse, abrindo o cartão- por causa do ENCONTRO QUE TIVERAM SEMANA PASSADA!

Ginny estava vermelha, e ofegava após o grito. Recuperou a respiração para recomeçar a falar:

-Como você acha que estou me sentindo, hein? Sozinha, em Hogwarts, terminando meu último ano e esperando ansiosamente para ver meu namorado, e quando as férias de Natal finalmente chegam, eu descubro que ele tem SE ENCONTRADO COM A EX E AINDA POR CIMA TROCADO PRESENTES!

Harry começava a se irritar, tentou ignorar os gritos do quadro. Como sua namorada poderia pensar que ele a havia traído com Cho? Não era óbvio que não queria mais nada com a antiga namorada? Afinal, se quisesse, teria tentado voltar para ela, ao contrário de voltar para os braços da ruiva que realmente amava.

Havia passado um ano após a Batalha em Hogwarts, e felizmente o castelo havia sido reconstruído em tempo para o próximo período letivo, e Ginny estava terminando seu sétimo ano. Enquanto isso, Harry começara a trabalhar como auror e estava se dedicando exclusivamente à sua carreira, já que estava impedido de ver a namorada. Só conseguia encontrá-la nos fins de semana, caso fosse a Hogsmeade durante as visitas dos alunos.

-Como você pode achar isso de mim, Ginny? Eu tenho ficado esse ano inteiro mal saíndo de casa, focado apenas no meu trabalho e em mais nada!

-É, EU POSSO VER EM QUE TIPO DE TRABALHO VOCÊ ESTÁ FOCADO!

-Ginny, eu encontrei a Cho por acaso no Ministério na semana passada. Nos falamos durante alguns minutos no elvador! Foi só isso!

Ginny olhava para ele, impassível. Não demonstrava que acreditava em sequer uma palavra, estava muito irritada e magoada, não achava que Harry fosse capaz de traí-la.

-Então ela simplesmente achou que podia enviar presentes pra você? – perguntou, o tom de voz muito baixo, contrastando com os gritos que havia dado segundos antes.

-Eu não sei! – Harry estava preocupado e irritado, não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo- Ela mandou porque quis, deve ter achado apropriado, já que estamos na época de festas, eu não sei!

-Ah, claro! – disse, dando uma risada forçada- Da mesma forma que achou apropriado dizer "meu querido" e "com amor"!

Harry levou as mãos aos cabelos bagunçados, passando seus dedos entre eles. Recusava-se a acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo com eles. Nunca fora um mulherengo, passara sua adolescência mais preocupado com a ameaça constante do Lord das Trevas, e só pôde começar a ter uma vida normal quando finalmente o derrotara para sempre. E depois disso, preocupou-se em reatar o namoro com Ginny, porque sabia que não poderia viver sem ela. Agora ali estava ela, arrumando confusão baseada apenas em um cartão estúpido e uma cesta de presentes!

-Não fui eu que escrevi esse cartão Ginny! Eu não faço a menor idéia do que se passa na cabeça de Cho Chang!

Ginny virou de costas para ele, encarando a lareira da sala de estar de Grimauld Place, número 12. Harry estava morando na casa que herdara do padrinho, ficara algumas semanas n'A Toca, por insistência de Molly, mas mudou-se logo depois. A ruiva o ajudou a se mudar, assim como Rony e Hermione. Mas apenas ela tivera momentos agradáveis com o namorado ali, tardes chuvosas regadas à chocolate quente, enrolados em cobertores quentes na sala de estar, Monstro lhes servindo novas canecas assim que acabavam as que estavam segurando, enquanto jogavam xadrez de bruxo, ou simplesmente conversavam. Adorava divagar sobre o futuro com ele, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

Lembrou-se que fora ali, naquela mesma sala, que haviam discutido lugares para viajar, e ele havia perguntado onde ela gostaria de passar sua lua-de-mel, dali uns anos quando se casassem. Ela se viu refletida nos olhos verdes dele naquele momento, com seus olhos castanhos brilhando devido à revelação de que sim, um dia ele pretendia casar-se com ela; e respondeu com toda a convicção que desejava conhecer um lugar lindo e quente, como a Itália no verão. Ginny voltou ao presente e percebeu que estava chorando, e Harry caminhara até ela, colocando as mãos nos braços cruzados de Ginny.

-Eu não preciso, realmente, me preocupar com isso?- perguntou, virando de frente para ele.

Harry buscou os olhos castanhos de Ginny, e fixou seu olhar neles.

-Não, meu amor. Você é a única mulher no mundo que eu amo, e a única que eu desejo. Eu amo você, e mais ninguém.

Ginny sorriu, o rosto ainda molhado pelas últimas lágrimas que faziam seu caminho entre as sardas. Harry subiu suas mãos para o rosto dela, segurando-o, e beijou delicadamente suas bochechas, sorvendo suas lágrimas salgadas, Ginny fechou os olhos com o toque da boca dele em sua pele. Em seguida, ele roçou seus lábios gentilmente nos dela, toque que a fez entreabir seus lábios macios, num pedido silencioso para que ele a beijasse. Harry o fez, delicadamente, acariciando a nuca da ruiva, para em seguida descer as mãos para sua cintura e puxá-la para si, acabando com a distância entre os corpos, sentindo as curvas macias do corpo dela contra o seu.

Ambos intensificaram o beijo, cada vez mais sedentos, as línguas se tocando com urgência. Harry, que a segurava pela cintura, conduziu-a até o sofá, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela, deitando-a e ficando por cima, o peso apoiado nos cotovelos que ficaram ao lado do corpo dela. Ginny subiu as mãos que estavam nas costas dele para seu rosto, diminuindo a intensidade do beijo, até separar suas bocas devagar, mirando os olhos verdes do amado. Harry sorriu e beijou delicadamente a ponta do nariz dela, fazendo-a rir.

-Eu te amo. – disse, sorrindo para ele.

-Eu te amo mais ainda. – ele respondeu, abaixando o rosto e encontrando o dela, dando um selinho demorado- Amo você e toda essa fúria, esse fogo Weasley que você tem.

E os dois riram, antes de voltarem a se beijar.

**N/A: O que acharam? E o que querem ver a seguir? Por favor, mandem seus comentários, críticas, elogios... Estarei esperando, até semana que vem!**


	4. Primeira Vez

**N/A: Olá, queridos leitores!**

**Eu espero que possam me perdoar pelos oito dias de atraso, mas semana passada foi minha primeira semana de férias e eu viajei com a minha família, aí não pude postar. **

**Muito obrigada pelo carinho demonstrado pelas reviews, vocês definitivamente alegram meu dia!**

**O oneshot a seguir contém cenas NC-17, então quem se incomodar com esse tipo de cenas, por favor, aguarde o da próxima semana. Espero que gostem!**

Um ano após os acontecimentos finais da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, já no final do verão, Harry, que estava morando n'A Toca por insistência da Sra. Wealey, planejou um encontro especial para Ginny. Faltavam apenas sete dias para que a ruiva retornasse à Hogwarts com o objetivo completar sua educação, e, em conseqüência da ida da namorada à escola, faltava o mesmo tempo para o moreno morar definitivamente na casa que herdara do padrinho. Ele sentiria muita falta dela e de sua família, que o haviam acolhido tão bem.

Ginny e Harry saíram cedo d'A Toca naquela manhã, e rumaram para o sul da Inglaterra, para uma praia praticamente deserta. O barulho das ondas quebrando na costa podia ser ouvido em todos os cantos do chalé que Harry alugara, e era tão embriagante que Ginny quase se sentia flutuar.

O sol já estava se pondo, as nuvens alaranjadas no horizonte azul eram um belo quadro a ser apreciado, e Ginny observou a vista da varanda do quarto em que estava, no andar de cima do chalé. Ela havia acabado de sair do banho e estava penteando os cabelos, já usando o vestido que separara para a ocasião. Ela e Harry haviam passado um dia maravilhoso na praia quase deserta, e a sua pele rosada pelo sol era a clara evidência.

Ela dividiu o cabelo de lado e deixou que secasse naturalmente, os cachos se formando aos poucos. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu para a imagem rosada de vestido branco que olhava para ela, antes de sair do quarto e descer para a pequena, embora aconchegante, sala de estar.

-Morangos e champagne? – perguntou alto, surpresa, ao encontrar um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças, além de uma linda tigela de vidro cheia de morangos.

Harry, que estava na cozinha, respondeu:

-É uma ocasião especial, requer esse tipo de coisa.

Ela sorriu e se sentou, esperando pelo namorado. Harry logo chegou à sala, e ela prontamente se levantou para beijá-lo.

-Você está linda. – ele disse, segurando uma de suas mãos e girando-a, fazendo-a rir e seu vestido rodar.

-Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, ainda rindo, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele- Você também não está nada mal.

Eles riram, Ginny sabia o quanto Harry detestava comentários sobre sua aparência, sempre ficava muito tímido com esse tipo de coisa.

-Eu te amo- ele declarou, as mãos na cintura dela.

-Eu também amo você, Harry.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e alcançou os lábios dele, mordendo o lábio inferior e o puxando para baixo, fazendo ele se inclinar sobre ela, podendo colocar os pés no chão novamente. Harry puxou o corpo dela contra o seu e beijou-a com intensidade, e Ginny só o interrompeu quando ficou quase impossível manter as pernas firmes, de tão embriagada com a mistura dos sentimentos que a arrebataram com intensidade.

Sentaram-se e Harry se ocupou em colocar champagne nas taças, Ginny agradeceu mentalmente, já que teve alguns minutos para controlar a respiração e o rosto voltar ao tom ligeiramente rosado de sol, ao invés de completamente corado.

Ela aceitou a taça que ele lhe ofereceu e sorriu para ele enquanto levantava a taça.

-A que vamos brindar? – perguntou, cruzando as pernas.

Harry olhou nos olhos chocolate dela e sorriu.

-A nós, ao nosso dia perfeito e aos que virão!

-E que durante esses meses que ficaremos sem nos ver nosso amor só cresça. – ela completou, batendo de leve sua taça na dele.

Os goles se transformaram em taças, e eles conversaram e riram bastante, Ginny, com a ajuda do álcool, estava se sentindo muito mais relaxada com a decisão que havia tomado internamente já havia alguns dias.

-Realmente, você joga melhor do que Emily Hastings. Quando você for a capitã do Harpi-

-Ah, pára! – ela disse, rindo e o interrompendo- Isso é só um pequeno sonho bobo. Até parece que eu seria contratada por um time tão grande quanto o Harpias.

-Você não recebeu uma carta deles? - ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

-Sim, mas só dizia que eles estavam cientes do meu desempenho no quadribol, e que ficariam de olho em mim, só isso.

-E isso é o mesmo que dizer "continue assim porque queremos te contratar"!

-Não, não é! – ela respondeu, mais alto, rindo, colocando a taça na mesinha de centro e depois encostando-se no sofá e passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, já secos- Você realmente me tira do sério, senhor Potter.

-Bom, - ele começou, também colocando sua taça na mesa e chegando mais perto dela- eu gosto de ter esse poder, senhorita Weasley.

Ela sorriu para ele, que a virara para si e começara a subir lentamente suas mãos pelo pescoço dela, causando-lhe arrepios. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, Ginny fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, pedindo que ele lhe beijasse. Harry, no entanto, a fez inclinar o pescoço, onde prontamente começou a distribuir beijos, sentindo-a arrepiar mais e soltar um baixo gemido de aprovação.

Ginny subiu as mãos, passando-as entre os cabelos sempre desarrumados dele, enquanto ele juntava mordidas leves aos beijos que distribuía pelo seu pescoço. Ela podia sentir seu coração batendo aceleradamente, mas só pode dar atenção à série de arrepios que ele desencadeou ao alcançar o lóbulo de sua orelha, e gemer mais uma vez antes que ele alcançasse sua boca.

Beijou-a com intensidade, a língua ávida por se encontrar com a dela, e Ginny correspondeu da mesma forma, embora deixando com que ele se inclinasse sobre ela, enquanto ele acariciava de forma também intensa a sua cintura. Deitada, Ginny acomodou Harry entre as suas pernas, o vestido levantado até o começo das coxas. Harry, percebendo a situação, terminou o beijo devagar, mordendo o lábio inferior dela e dando uma série de demorados selinhos em seguida.

-Eu te amo... – disse baixo, tirando os cabelos dela da face rosada- E por isso mesmo que está ficando difícil de me controlar...

Ele sorriu de lado para ela, aquele sorriso maroto e galanteador que herdara do pai.

-Harry, eu... Eu não quero que se controle. – ela revelou devagar, embora envergonhada, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

Harry olhou para ela com todo o amor e carinho que podia demonstrar, sentindo-se muito feliz. Ginny o amava e o queria, e ele não desejava mais nada no mundo além de tê-la junto de si para sempre. Mas ele também sabia que esse era um grande passo que ela estava prestes a tomar, e não desejava que ela se arrependesse.

-Você tem certeza? – perguntou, acariciando a bochecha dela.

Ginny fechou os olhos e permitiu-se sentir aquela carícia por um momento, sentindo-se segura como nunca antes. Harry passava a ela uma firmeza e uma segurança que ela faziam-na estar absolutamente certa do que estava prestes a fazer. Ela desejava ser dele e de mais ninguém, e tinha certeza que aquele era o momento.

-Sim. – ela respondeu segura, abrindo os olhos.

Harry então sorriu e beijou-a novamente, surpreendendo-a ao passar as mãos para as coxas dela e levantá-la no colo, fazendo com que se agarrasse no pescoço e entrelaçasse as pernas pela cintura dele.

Interrompendo o beijo apenas para subir as escadas, Harry a levou para o quarto, onde entraram sem desgrudarem os lábios, enquanto Ginny desabotoava a camisa que ele usava. Harry a colocou na cama e interrompeu o beijo para retirar a camisa e a calça e jogá-las ao chão. Os óculos foram postos na mesa de cabeceira.

Juntou-se a ela então, virando-a, ajoelhada, de costas, beijando sua nuca enquanto desfazia o nó das alças do vestido e baixava o zíper. Ele abaixou lentamente o vestido até onde podia, a dobra de seus joelhos, enquanto continuava a beijá-la e mordê-la entre os ombros e o pescoço. Subiu as mãos lentamente pela cintura nua dela, alcançando os seios generosos e macios, massageando-os com carinho, escutando-a gemer repetidamente de satisfação, encostando seu corpo ainda mais no dele.

Ginny sentia todas as células do seu corpo serem inundadas repetidamente e seguidamente por ondas de frio e calor intensas, e o maior rastro de fogo estava onde Harry a beijava e acariciava. Virou-se, então, alcançando os lábios dele e puxando-o sobre si, e Harry retirou o resto do vestido dela e jogou-o também para longe da cama. Admirou-a, nua a não ser pela calcinha, e sorriu.

-Você é maravilhosa.

Desceu então o rosto para a barriga dela, distribuindo uma trilha de beijos do umbigo até os seios, que acariciou e sugou, arrancando gemidos constantes dela, que dizia o nome dele entre os gemidos, o que soava como música aos ouvidos de Harry. Ele continuou subindo até o rosto dela, parando a alguns centímetros da sua boca e a admirando; o rosto corado, a respiração ofegante e um sorriso no rosto.

-Eu te amo... – ela declarou muito baixo, as palavras saindo no ritmo da respiração.

Ela levantou o rosto e alcançou os lábios dele, descendo as mãos pelo seu abdômen, chegando até sua cueca e descendo-a. Harry a ajudou a descê-la com uma das mãos, enquanto puxava a calcinha de algodão dela para baixo.

Quando já estavam completamente nus, ele desceu uma das mãos até a feminilidade dela, tocando-a e acariciando-a. Com o toque ousado e o súbito prazer que a invadiu, Ginny afastou os lábios dos dele, gemendo cada vez mais alto, incentivando-o a continuar. Harry o fez, cada vez mais rápido, até que Ginny se contraiu e arqueou as costas, relaxando em seguida, diversas cargas elétricas passando rapidamente pelo seu corpo ao alcançar o ápice do prazer.

Ela sorriu satisfeita para ele, enquanto Harry abria mais suas pernas. Ela o incentivou a continuar com o sorriso, e ele a penetrou devagar. Harry a viu prender a respiração enquanto a dor de sua primeira vez a invadia.

Ginny sentiu os olhos marejarem e os fechou, a dor não era terrível, mas fazia com que fosse difícil respirar. Harry chegou o rosto mais perto da orelha dela, e começou a murmurar palavras doces que a acalmaram enquanto ele começava a se movimentar devagar. Alguns minutos se passaram e a dor foi transformada em uma mera lembrança, e Ginny entrelaçou as pernas nas costas dele, pedindo instintivamente que ele fosse mais rápido.

Os gemidos ficaram cada vez mais constantes e mais altos, os beijos sendo interrompidos por eles a cada segundo. Harry e Ginny moviam-se no mesmo ritmo, ela apertando-o contra si com as penas, arranhando as costas dele enquanto o prazer aumentava em um ritmo cada vez maior, até que ambos alcançaram o ápice juntos.

Os movimentos se desaceleraram, e Harry saiu de dentro dela, deitando-se ao seu lado e puxando-a para si, ambos trêmulos e ofegantes, mantendo-a abraçada a ele. Quando as respirações se normalizaram, Ginny passou as mãos pelo rosto dele, sorrindo e beijando-lhe diversas vezes.

-Eu te amo tanto! – ela disse entre os beijos.

Harry acariciava a cintura dela, e agradecia mentalmente por tê-la em sua vida, tê-la para si, aquela ruiva de personalidade forte, grande coração e um corpo maravilhoso; ela era muito mais do que ele merecia.

-Eu a amo hoje e amarei para sempre... – ele disse, subindo as mãos e acariciando os cabelos dela- Não acredito que demorei seis anos para perceber que você é a mulher da minha vida.

-Nem eu sei como demorou tanto para você, quer dizer, eu soube disso assim que te vi. – ela disse, rindo- Mas, você sabe o que dizem, os meninos são mais lentos...

-Ah, você vai me pagar por essa... – ele disse, sério.

-Verdade? – perguntou, em tom de desafio, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Sim.

Ele sentou-se, sério, e começou a fazer cócegas na barriga dela, ao que Ginny imediatamente começou a rir alto e tentar escapar.

-Não, não, não! Pare! – ela pediu, rindo.

-Desculpe, não consigo entender o que você está dizendo! – ele disse alto, também rindo

-PARE! – ela disse mais alto, rindo e se levantando.

Ginny conseguiu surpreendê-lo com o grito e o movimento brusco, fazendo-o rolar na cama e acabando por cima dele.

-Te peguei. – disse com um ar de vitória.

-Hum... E o que você vai fazer comigo? – perguntou, acariciando a cintura e as costas dela.

-Você verá. – respondeu marota, inclinando-se para beijá-lo, movendo-se lenta e provocativamente contra seu corpo.

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado (: Por favor, me avisem caso tenham! Estou amando receber suas REVIEWS! (:**


	5. James Sirius Potter

**N/A: Oi meus queridos!**

**Por favor, perdoem a minha demora! Eu sei que não tem desculpa, mas a faculdade ultimamente tem tirado todas as minhas forças... Eu não prometo postar nada essa semana, mas vou fazer o possível (primeiro eu tenho que terminar umas resenhas, depois volto a escrever). DESCULPA, DESCULPA,DESCULPA PELA DEMORA! Eu bem sei o quanto é chato ficar esperando uma atualização... Espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado!**

**Ah, eu fiz um Orkut para o FF(.)NET! é: www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Profile?rl=mp&uid=17488014467882447956 (retirem os parênteses e acessem! Me adicionem por favor, é um perfil para vocês leitores, pra gente trocar idéias e eu poder conversar melhor com vocês!**

**Inclusive, tenho um projeto futuro de um pequena fanfic de 5 ou 6 capítulos sobre o Harry e a Gina, fiquem ligados que a qualquer momento postarei o primeiro capítulo, ok?**

**Bom, o capítulo a seguir ficou meio grande pros padrões dessas oneshots que tenho postado aqui, mas foi necessário. Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem!**

**Capítulo 5 – James Sirius Potter**

Estava quente, muito mais quente que o normal, mesmo para o verão. Ginny Potter estava sentada no sofá de sua sala se estar, tentando, em vão, ler uma revista de decoração. O clima combinado com os hormônios da gravidez não ajudava com o humor da ruiva, que se sentia da pior maneira possível em todos os aspectos. O bebê já havia passado três dias dos nove meses que era comum ficar na barriga da mãe, e dali a 4 dias seria obrigada a se internar no St. Mungos para um parto induzido. Induzir o parto era o que Ginny menos desejava, pois havia passado a gravidez toda mantendo hábitos saudáveis para um melhor parto natural: desde a alimentação até a prática de exercícios físicos.

Nesse dia, Ginny havia acordado muito suada e estava reclamando muito de dor nas costas, a barriga já estava bem para baixo, o que era sinal de que o bebê já estava pronto para nascer. Aparentemente, ele achava a barriga da mãe confortável demais para querer sair.

-Aqui está, amor da minha vida. – disse Harry, sorrindo.

Acabava de entrar na sala e tirar Ginny da tentativa de ler a revista, entregando-lhe um copo de suco gelado de limão – era a única coisa que ela conseguira ingerir desde que acordara.

-Obrigada. – ela respondeu, aceitando o copo e tomando um gole – Não sei como ainda posso ser o amor da sua vida: inchada, feia e mal-humorada do jeito que estou.

-Não diga besteiras. – Harry disse, sentando-se ao lado dela e beijando-lhe o rosto- Você continua sendo a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

-Eu me sentia ainda mais bonita nos primeiros sete meses: meu cabelo ficou maravilhoso, minha pele... Agora eu estou pesada, com os pés inchados, quase não me agüento em pé. Não posso estar bonita.

-Eu acho que está. – ele disse, beijando-lhe os lábios e encerrando o assunto.

Quando Ginny completou nove meses de gestação e não havia sinal de que o bebê nasceria, os dois foram ao obstetra, que recomendou uma ligeira mudança na alimentação e alguns exercícios físicos, incluindo sexo.

Apesar de terem tido uma ótima vida sexual durante a gravidez – os hormônios trabalharam a favor dos dois por bastante tempo-, Ginny estava se sentindo pouco confortável com qualquer esforço nas últimas semanas, eles haviam inclusive começado a dormir no quarto de hóspedes do primeiro andar, pois subir e descer as escadas estava muito cansativo para ela.

-O que você está lendo? – perguntou, fazendo carinho na cabeça dela.

-Uma revista de decoração... – ela disse, virando uma página- Mas o quarto que fizemos ficou muito melhor do que qualquer um desses.

-E acredito que tenha sido muito mais divertido montá-lo também.

Ginny sorriu o primeiro grande sorriso do dia, lembrando-se daquela tarde, há cinco meses, quando finalmente se decidiram por pintar o quarto de vários tons de azul, para depois decorarem-no com pomos de ouro e estrelas. Antes de pintarem as paredes e o teto de fato, acabaram fazendo uma guerra de tinta que acabou em um tratado de paz no chuveiro, horas mais tarde.

-Eu tenho certeza que não. – ela disse e sorriu. – Harry, me ajude a levantar?

Ele prontamente se levantou e segurou uma das mãos de Ginny, e com a outra segurou as costas dela, ajudando-a a levantar lentamente. Ela agradeceu e arqueou um pouco as costas, passando as mãos na lombar, gemendo baixo de dor.

-Ainda está doendo muito, Ginny? – perguntou Harry, preocupado- Quer que eu faça uma massagem?

-Ah, eu gostaria sim! – ela respondeu, baixando as mãos- Eu só preciso ir ao...

Mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois ao dar o primeiro passo para longe do sofá, começou a escorrer bastante água por suas pernas, formando uma poça no chão. Ginny ficou mais vermelha que um rabanete pela vergonha, e estava prestes a reclamar que não conseguia nem controlar sua bexiga quando a primeira contração a atingiu. Ela sentiu sua barriga ficar dura por alguns segundos, enquanto uma cólica muitas vezes mais forte que o normal a atingiu.

-Ai, ai! – gemeu alto, contraindo o semblante e curvando-se sobre si mesma, segurando a barriga.

Harry, assustado, ajudou-a a se sentar, e ela segurou as mãos dele pelos vinte segundos que a primeira contração durou.

-Ai meu Deus! – ela disse, olhando para ele, sorrindo, a respiração ofegante por alguns segundos – Chegou a hora!

-Meu Deus! – Harry conseguiu dizer, levantando-se num salto e conjurando seu patrono; por mais que estivesse assustado, estava também muito feliz.

Deu ao patrono a mensagem que deveria levar rapidamente para A Toca e depois voltou-se para Ginny.

-A próxima deve vir só daqui há dez ou vinte minutos. – ela disse, sorrindo para ele- Ah, eu estou nervosa, mas... Como estou feliz que nosso bebê decidiu nascer sozinho!

-Eu também, meu amor... O que você quer que eu faça? A massagem agora?

-Na verdade, eu gostaria de tomar um banho, mas a família toda vai estar aqui a qualquer segundo, e eu tenho certeza de que eles vão querer me ver...

-Tem razão. – Harry disse e sorriu.

Seu coração batia muito rápido, ele estava extremamente ansioso. Haviam se preparado para esse momento desde que souberam da gravidez de Ginny, mas todas as aulas de Lamaze, os métodos de respiração e massagens para relaxá-la, feitas em total descontração não se comparavam com esse momento cheio de tensão. Ele sentia que não conseguiria ficar parado, ele queria fazer algo, fazer algo por ela; algo instintivo o despertara, talvez a adrenalina liberada pelo seu sistema ao ver a esposa passar por aquela primeira contração fosse responsável por essa sensação. Mas Harry não precisou ficar sentado por muito tempo, poucos segundos se passaram e Molly e Arthur irromperam pela porta de entrada, seguidos por Rony e Hermione.

-Harry, Ginny? – Molly chamou.

-Estamos aqui! – Ginny respondeu, alto.

Molly e Arthur entraram na sala, visivelmente nervosos, e Molly correu para a filha.

-Como você está, minha filhinha?- perguntou a mãe, segurando as mãos dela.

-Precisando de um banho. –ela respondeu, conseguindo rir.

Molly e Harry a ajudaram a se levantar, e Ginny abraçou o pai sorridente e o irmão nervoso, depois seguiu com Molly e Hermione para o banheiro do primeiro andar, onde tomou um banho quente e relaxante, e depois foi levada até o quarto.

Hermione chamou Harry, que foi até o quarto e encontrou a esposa usando um vestido leve e largo, os cabelos molhados e embaraçados, sentada ao lado da mãe.

-Querida, como você está? – perguntou, sentando ao lado dela.

-Bem, mas logo as contrações vão recomeçar.

-Não se preocupe, eu estarei aqui do seu lado, ok? – ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

-Sobre isso que quero falar com você, Harry, meu querido. – disse a senhora Weasley, começando a escovar os cabelos ruivos da filha- Não é apropriado que um homem assista um nascimento...

-Mas eu quero ficar! – ele retrucou, quase parecendo uma criança. Como ele poderia não estar presente nesse momento tão intenso para sua esposa?

-Eu sei que quer, mas eu estava conversando com Ginny, e ela sabe que o trabalho de parto é um momento em que apenas mulheres devem estar presentes. É a tradição... Pode perguntar a Arthur, ele nunca esteve presente no nascimento de nenhum dos nossos filhos.

-Harry, meu amor. – Ginny chamou, colocando as duas mãos no rosto dele- Eu sei que você quer ficar, e parte de mim também quer que você fique... Mas é a tradição, e eu não acredito que devemos quebrá-la.

Ginny mal acabou de falar e a porta do quarto foi aberta, Hermione trazendo Fleur consigo.

-Harry, o que faz aqui? – a loira perguntou.

-Está bem, está bem! – ele disse, meio irritado, levantando os braços, reconhecendo a derrota- Eu vou sair.

Ginny abriu um sorriso para ele e levantou o rosto, pedindo um beijo, ele colocou seus lábios nos dela por poucos segundos e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – a francesa perguntou, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Não ligue – Ginny pediu- nós estávamos dizendo a ele que saísse quando você chegou.

-Eu bem sei como Gui ficou quando eu disse a ele que não poderia assistir o nascimento de Victoire, eu avisei isso logo que descobri que estava grávida, minha família também é tradicional.

-Eu sei que deveria ter dito, mas ele estava tão animado...

-Não se culpe, tudo está bem agora. – Hermione sorriu para a ruiva.

Ginny estava em meio a um sorriso quando outra contração, mais forte e mais longa, a atingiu. Hermione estava visivelmente nervosa com a situação, já havia lido tudo que pode sobre trabalho de parto, sabia que estava pronta para ajudar Molly e Fleur em qualquer coisa. Mesmo assim, era uma situação que a assustava.

Fleur olhou para a morena e sorriu.

-Você não precisa ficar se não quiser. Entendo como pode ser assustador para uma mulher que nunca teve filhos assistir a um trabalho de parto, fiz isso com 14 anos.

Hermione arregalou ligeiramente os olhos com a declaração de Fleur, nunca conseguiria passar pela mesma situação.

-Eu quero ajudar, mas...

-Não pense que eu ficarei chateada, Hermione. – disse Ginny, ajeitando os travesseiros atrás de si, após outra contração- Talvez seja até melhor você sair, e fazer alguma coisa pra todos eles lá fora comerem, eu ainda nem tinha pensado no almoço.

-Provavelmente eu serei mais útil lá mesmo. – ela disse, enfim- Mas eu voltarei, e se precisarem de algo é só chamar.

-Faça um chá para Ginny antes, querida. – pediu Molly.

Hermione concordou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry, ao vê-la chegar na sala, levantou-se e andou até a amiga.

-Mione, está tudo bem com Ginny?

-Sim, não se preocupe. – ela sorriu- Eu só vou fazer um chá para ela...

E a tarde se passou assim, Harry nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de estar, enquanto Gui, Rony e Arthur tentavam, em vão, acalmá-lo. Harry mal tocou na comida que Hermione serviu na hora do almoço, seu olhar ansioso ficava vago por alguns segundos.

O fato de não estar junto da esposa nesse momento tão importante quanto o nascimento de seu primeiro filho o estava incomodando de verdade. Como crescera em uma família trouxa, Harry sabia que os homens normalmente acompanhavam as esposas no trabalho de parto; mas aparentemente os bruxos mantinham uma tradição medieval de que um homem não poderia estar presente nesse momento tão feminino.

-Harry, vamos lá pra varanda jogar pôker. – disse Rony, tirando-o de seus pensamentos- A gente abre umas cervejas e começa a comemorar o nascimento do mais novo membro da família Potter.

-É uma boa idéia. – disse o senhor Weasley- Acredite, meu filho, ficar aqui dentro só vai deixá-lo mais nervoso.

-Eu levo as cervejas, vocês podem ir distribuindo as cartas e as fichas! – disse Gui levantando-se imediatamente.

E Harry foi arrastado para a varanda, numa vã tentativa por parte de seus parentes de distraí-lo.

888

Ginny estava em trabalho de parto à exatas oito horas quando finalmente alcançou os dez centímetros de dilatação que necessitava para começar a empurrar. O sol já se punha no horizonte, deixando o quarto com uma iluminação avermelhada à medida que o crepúsculo se instaurava. Ela já estava bastante suada, as contrações estavam tão constantes que ela chegava a não sentir o breve momento de pausa entre elas.

-Você está indo bem, minha filha. – disse Molly ao examiná-la- Agora você tem que começar a fazer força, a cabeça do bebê já está encaixada na sua pélvis.

-Eu vou chamar Hermione. – disse Fleur, abrindo a porta e pedindo para a morena ir até elas, o que Hermione fez prontamente.

-Aconteceu algo? – perguntou, preocupada.

-Ginny está pronta para fazer força. Fique do lado esquerdo dela que eu ficarei do direito, segurando sua mão. Devemos incentivá-la e apoiá-la.

Hermione assentiu e se postou ao lado da grávida, sorrindo encorajadoramente para ela.

-Chegou o momento, Ginny. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ginny sorriu fracamente para as duas, mas fechou os olhos e contraiu as feições no momento que Molly disse:

-Agora!

Ginny fez a maior força que podia, gemendo alto de dor, enquanto as cunhadas e a mãe contavam os segundos que ela deveria ficar empurrando. Os músculos da barriga e da genitália trabalhavam juntos para expulsar aquele grande bebê de dentro dela, e Ginny sentia tudo, cada pedacinho de tecido se esgarçando, empurrando e contraindo.

Quando chegaram ao final da contagem, ela gritou mais alto e jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando de forma ofegante e descompassada.

-Isso, Ginny querida! – disse Molly.

-Você está indo muito bem. – disse Fleur sorrindo, enquanto Ginny mantinha os olhos fechados e Hermione passava um lenço em sua testa.

A situação se repetiu mais algumas vezes, nas duas últimas Ginny parou de fazer força no meio da contagem, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, a dor tão intensa que ela julgava que fosse morrer, repetindo alto que não conseguiria fazer mais força. Enquanto isso as três mulheres continuavam a incentivá-la, garantindo que faltava pouco e que ela estava indo bem.

-A cabeça já saiu! – Molly anunciou, animada- Mais duas ou três vezes, Ginny e estará acabado!

Ginny então recuperou as forças com as palavras da mãe, e rapidamente se pôs a fazer força, além até da contagem, de modo que apenas duas vezes foram necessárias.

-É um menino! – disse Molly, enquanto Hermione pegava uma manta que haviam separado e levava até a sogra.

Molly enrolou o pequeno bebê na manta branca após desobstruir seu nariz e boca, fazendo-o chorar. Ginny, que caíra para trás nos travesseiros, suspirou aliviada ao ouvir seu bebê chorando, ele estava bem.

-Ele é saudável? – perguntou rouca, ainda ofegante.

-Ela o está examinando. – Fleur respondeu delicadamente, enquanto Molly apalpava o corpinho da criança com suas mãos de parteira experiente, e checava os reflexos do bebê- Você foi muito bem Ginny.

-Fui, não é? – ela concordou, sorrindo- Mas eu quero segurá-lo, me dê, eu quero segurá-lo!

-Nós vamos limpar você primeiro. – foi Hermione que respondeu, trazendo toalhas e uma bacia cheia de água.

Fleur e Hermione então a limparam, e tiraram as várias camadas de toalhas que haviam posto debaixo dela, de forma a não sujar a cama. Em meio ao processo, Molly anunciou que a criança era perfeita e Ginny pôde relaxar verdadeiramente. O seu bebê foi entregue logo depois de a terem sentado confortavelmente na cama, ela encostada-se a vários travesseiros.

-Aqui está, minha querida filha. – disse Molly com olhos molhados de lágrimas- Meu netinho!

Ginny estendeu os braços e seu filho foi posto em seu colo, e ela o pegou com toda a delicadeza que conseguiu reunir, e olhou atentamente para o rosto do pequeno. E naquele momento, toda a dor, o sofrimento, os meses que passaram mudando todo o seu corpo rapidamente; tudo passou a não ter nenhuma importância. Aquele bebê de pele rosada e cabelo muito preto, aquela coisinha minúscula, que era a visão mais bonita que ela já havia tido em toda a sua vida; ele sim passou a ser tudo o que importava no mundo, Ginny sentiu brotar nela um amor que ela não sabia ser capaz de sentir. E daquele momento em diante soube que nunca mais seria inteira, uma parte dela estava ali, em seus braços.

Ficou tão absorta naquele momento com seu bebê, que não sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e não percebeu que Fleur havia saído para chamar Harry. Ouviu apenas uma gritaria no jardim e no segundo seguinte o marido estava ao seu lado, com uma expressão boba e feliz, mas também encantada.

-O nosso bebê, Harry. – ela disse, olhando para ele com um grande sorriso.

Aquele foi o sorriso mais lindo que Harry já viu, e ele tinha certeza que em seu rosto havia um igualmente feliz.

-Ele é perfeito... – ele disse, fazendo carinho cuidadosamente, quase com medo de quebrar aquela criatura tão pequenina.

Harry não sabia que era tão bom assim ser pai, sentir um amor incondicional por alguém que era literalmente parte de você; aquele momento era a comprovação de que existia uma força maior no universo, comprovação de que a vida não é apenas um vale de lágrimas.

-Ginny, Ginny, obrigada! Obrigada por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo! – ele disse, os olhos também marejados pelas lágrimas, beijando os lábios dela com carinho.

-Como vamos chamá-lo? – ela perguntou no momento seguinte, enquanto colocava o menino para mamar.

-Eu queria homenagear o meu padrinho... – ele disse, olhando para o filho.

Ginny sorriu e desviou a atenção do bebê para olhar para Harry.

-Que tal James Sirius, os nomes de dois melhores amigos?

-Eu acho perfeito. – ele disse, a emoção do nascimento misturada com a saudade da perda e a beleza da homenagem.

-Bem-vindo ao mundo, James Sirius Potter. – disse Ginny, quando os dois voltaram a atenção para o bebê que mamava ansiosamente.

James parou por um momento e virou seus expressivos olhos castanhos para os pais, o que foi ainda mais emocionante para os dois. E Harry e Ginny choraram e se beijaram, naquele doce momento que marcaria suas vidas para sempre.

**N/A: E aí? Bom, ruim? Por favor, mandem suas opiniões! Reviews são muito importantes para mim! Se eu não recebo review, não posto XD porque acho que ninguém tá gostando... então por favor, continuem mandando reviews! Beijão, me adicionem no Orkut e até a próxima!**


	6. Amor

**N/A: Oi gente! Muito obrigada pelas reviews que vocês mandaram no último capítulo. Mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora, mas infelizmente a faculdade de História é bem pesada.**

**Fiz uma capa para a fanfic, confiram no meu perfil do Orkut (e se puderem, me adicionem por favor ^^):**

.com/orkut/photos/-Od--W8bM-YFgR15HkjMQHpz_.jpg

**O capítulo a seguir contém uma cena NC-17, mas para os leitores que não gostam ou não podem ler esse tipo de leitura, eu vou colocar um aviso antes da cena em si, e um depois, delimitando o espaço de forma que quem não queira ler possa pular essa parte, ok?**

Capítulo 6 - Simplesmente Amor

A neve caía calmamente em flocos do céu escuro e nublado, as ruas silenciosas do vilarejo de Godric's Hollow estavam cobertas por um grosso tapete branco de neve acumulada. Na grande casa de número 29, onde a porta de carvalho estava simplesmente decorada com uma guirlanda verde de com pontinhos vermelhos por causa das Cranberries e um grande laço dourado, Harry Potter, usando um suéter verde e calças pretas, estava sentado no grande e aconchegante sofá da sala.

Era o primeiro Natal dele e de Ginny após o casamento, então decidiram que passariam sozinhos, ao invés de n'A Toca com toda a família. Por mais que estar com todos eles fosse muito alegre e divertido, queriam que esse, o primeiro, fosse apenas dos dois.

-Um galeão por seus pensamentos! – disse Ginny, trazendo duas enormes taças de vinho quente nas mãos, e entregando uma para ele.

Ele olhou para a esposa e sorriu, esperando-a sentar-se ao seu lado e a abraçando, mantendo-a junto a ele, para então responder.

-Eu estou lembrando o meu primeiro Natal em Hogwarts... Bem, o meu primeiro Natal de verdade.

-Você se divertiu? – perguntou, interessada, nunca o ouvira falar do primeiro Natal em Hogwarts.

-Muito... Sem contar que eu ganhei meu primeiro suéter Weasley.

Ginny riu melodicamente, os lábios arroxeados por causa do vinho.

-Eu lembro que fui com minha mãe comprar a linha, e enchi o saco para ela levar a verde. "É a mesma cor dos olhos dele, mamãe!". Eu era ridícula, não era?

Harry riu, tomando um gole do vinho com especiarias em seguida; estava delicioso.

-Não, não era ridícula. Embora eu tenha que admitir que aquele cartão do Dia dos Namorados me deixou envergonhado.

Ginny riu e enrubesceu completamente e escondeu a cabeça no peito dele, que Harry, também rindo, acariciou. Quando ela finalmente levantou para olhá-lo nos olhos, o rosto estava apenas ligeiramente corado, e ele não saberia dizer se era culpa da vergonha ou do vinho.

-Em minha defesa, eu tinha 11 anos e...

-Amor, não precisa disso, eu só estou brincando com você.

-Não está não! Foi realmente vergonhoso.

-Bom talvez um pouco... – Ginny escondeu o rosto nas mãos quando ele disse isso- Mas de qualquer forma não é pra você ficar desse jeito. Era pra rir, só isso. Vem cá.

Ele colocou a taça junto à dela, numa mesinha ao lado do sofá e tirou suas mãos do rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

-Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu com a declaração dele, colocando os pés em cima do sofá.

-Eu te amo também, e se você não souber disso, vou mandar um anão vestido de cupido pra cantar no seu escritório umas rimas idiotas feitas por mim. – disse, apertando os olhos numa falsa ameaça, e rindo em seguida.

Ele riu, puxando-a mais para perto, sentando-a em seu colo, de frente para ele.

-Ah, Ginny, você é perfeita pra mim... – disse, com as mãos na cintura dela.

Ela sorriu, colocando as mãos no rosto dele, olhando em seus olhos verdes antes de roçar seus lábios nos dele, sentindo sua respiração quente contra seu rosto. Ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dele, enquanto ele apertava mais sua cintura com as mãos. Beijavam-se intensamente, Ginny movendo-se em cima dele, sentindo o corpo de Harry responder aos movimentos dela.

-Vamos lá pra cima? – ela perguntou num murmúrio, com os lábios ainda próximos aos dele.

-Eu não quero ir lá pra cima... – respondeu com a voz rouca.

Rapidamente, com um aceno da varinha que estava na mesinha ao lado do sofá, a mesa de centro foi posta num canto da sala, deixando o espaço e o tapete entre o sofá e a lareira crepitante livres. Harry a segurou pelas coxas e a levou para o chão, deitando-se por cima dela.

-Eu gostei da idéia...

**(Cena NC-17)**

Ele sorriu, voltando a beijar os lábios dela enquanto desabotoava o casaquinho de lã azul-escuro que ela usava, que rapidamente foi jogado para longe. Ela usava apenas uma camisa fina branca por baixo, e já se encontrava sem sutiã. Harry acariciou pelos seios dela por cima da camisa, enquanto ela arranhava suas costas por baixo do suéter.

Interrompeu o beijo para tirar o suéter e os óculos, enquanto ela também retirou a camisa que usava. As calças foram tiradas instantes depois, e Harry parou para admirar o corpo dela por um segundo, antes de descer o rosto para os seios dela, passando a língua entre eles, arrancando um gemido dela. Incentivado, sugou o bico do seio esquerdo, enquanto descia as mãos por sua barriga, alcançando a calcinha que usava. Passou as mãos para dentro dela, tocando sua feminilidade com os dedos ágeis. Ela gemia alto, gritando o nome dele entre os gemidos, fazendo-o aumentar o ritmo dos dedos e da sucção, fazendo-a alcançar o ápice e arquear as costas, levantando os quadris. Ele subiu os beijos, alcançando o rosto dela e sorriu ao vê-la corada e ofegante. Ela segurou seus ombros e o fez deitar no tapete.

-Agora o controle é meu... – ela disse provocante, descendo as mãos pelo abdômen dele.

-Eu sempre gosto quando você toma o controle. - disse enquanto ela, ajoelhada no tapete, tirava sua calcinha e a cueca dele em seguida, para depois ficar por cima dele.

Ela sorriu marota, com uma das mãos colocando o membro rijo, e já pulsante, dentro dela, fazendo-o soltar um gemido rouco. Permaneceu sentada, começando a se movimentar em cima dele. Ele colocou as mãos nos quadril dela, apertando-o contra o seu corpo enquanto ela rebolava e aumentava cada vez mais o ritmo, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo alto, enquanto os movimentos ficavam mais rápidos, e ela alcançou o ápice mais uma vez antes de Harry explodir de prazer dentro dela. Ela diminuiu o ritmo gradativamente, enquanto descia o tronco e beijava-o carinhosa e rapidamente, devido ao fato de estarem ambos ofegantes. Ele a ajudou a sair, trêmula, de cima dele.

Ele apoiou-se em um dos braços para ficar com o tronco levemente erguido, olhando para o rosto dela, apoiado totalmente no chão.

**(Fim da Cena NC-17)**

-É sério, como você pode ser tão perfeita? – perguntou, ainda meio ofegante, a respiração se normalizando aos poucos.

-Eu não sou...

-É sim... Ginny, Ginny! Eu amo tudo em você... Cada fio de cabelo ruivo, seu cheiro, seu gosto... Cada pequena sarda que você tem em todo o seu corpo, eu sei todas ela de cor... – disse, a voz ainda rouca, acariciando o rosto dela.

Ela pegou a mão dele e beijou cada dedo, sugando as pontas devagar, enquanto olhava para ele. Harry apenas a olhava, enquanto ela sentava-se e chegava o rosto perto do dele e umedecia os lábios com a língua. Mas ao invés de alcançar a sua boca, Ginny foi até sua orelha, passando a língua lentamente por toda a volta dela, fazendo-o arrepiar.

-Eu amo mais ainda as suas mãos sobre o meu corpo, sua respiração no meu pescoço e o jeito como me ama, eu o quero dentro de mim o tempo todo. Eu o amo mais do que posso dizer em palavras... Eu não sou perfeita pra você, Harry... Você é que é perfeito demais para mim.

Ela disse tudo com uma intensidade que o fez arrepiar ainda mais, e ele sabia que ela se encontrava na mesma situação. Estavam quase embriagados, sentindo-se quase tontos tamanha a paixão. Fizeram amor novamente, embora de forma muito mais lenta. Dormiram abraçados ali mesmo, as almofadas do sofá serviram de travesseiros, e o cobertor foi pego no armário da área de serviço. Aquele primeiro Natal foi apenas um lembrete de que o presente mais precioso que poderiam ganhar já estava com eles todos os dias, mesmo quando não estavam juntos fisicamente; era aquilo que os unia em espírito, aquilo que os enaltecia: o Amor. Não apenas o amor apaixonado que existe entre duas pessoas que estão juntas, mas o Amor Puro, aquele composto pelo respeito, amizade e altruísmo. Se dependesse de Harry e Ginny, aquela casa, a casa de número 29 do vilarejo de Godric's Hollow, nunca sofreria por falta de amor.

**Então, o que acharam? Mandem reviews! O número de Visitors é sempre muito maior que o de reviews ): eu acabo achando que o pessoal não tá gostando e não está nem se dando o trabalho de me avisar :/ ... Por favor, me digam o que estão achando! Beijinhos, até o próximo oneshot!**


	7. Ainda sem nome

**N/A.: Olá! Tudo bem? Peço 450 milhões de desculpas por ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar, mas logo após o último post veio o meu aniversário, depois as provas da faculdade, depois Natal e Ano Novo, e quando eu vi já estava no final de janeiro e não tinha escrito absolutamente mais nada! Então, só pra dar um sinal de vida, eu vou postar aqui um trechinho da fic H/G que estou escrevendo, só pra dar uma palinha pra vocês :D. Por favor, não pensem que eu vou parar de escrever os "Doces Momentos", mas estou concentrada nessa fic sobre os dois que se passa depois dos acontecimentos da Batalha de Hogwarts. O primeiro capítulo deverá ser postado até o carnaval (eu sei, tá longe, mas eu to colocando um prazo grande para não faltar com a minha palavra), e logo depois um novo "Doce Momento" aparecerá por aqui. Espero que vocês gostem, é um trechinho bem pequeno do primeiro capítulo.**

****

**7 – Trecho da Nova Fic (ainda sem título definitivo)**

-_Svegli, bella ragazza_. – ele disse, próximo a sua orelha, com a melhor entonação italiana que pôde fazer.

Praticavam italiano sempre que podiam, já que Ginny havia escolhido a Itália como destino de sua lua-de-mel. Nenhum dos dois sabia nada da língua, então entraram em um curso básico de forma a poderem ao menos se virar enquanto estivessem lá. Por sorte, tinham ainda alguns meses antes da viagem.

-_Buon giorno, bello_. – ela respondeu, mantendo os olhos fechados.

Harry baixou mais o rosto, alcançando o lóbulo da orelha dela com a boca, o que a fez arrepiar e rir.

-Está bem, está bem! Eu vou acordar! –disse rindo – Satisfeito?

Ela perguntou, virando-se no colchão e olhando para ele.

-Muito. – ele respondeu, beijando-lhe o rosto- Trouxe o café.

Ela voltou a atenção para a grande bandeja cheia com o café da manhã que Harry trouxera, o cheiro do pão quentinho e as outras guloseimas despertando sua fome.

-Hmm, parece bom. – disse, saindo de debaixo dos lençóis claros e olhando o chão, procurando algo – Onde está sua camisa de ontem?

-Não sei.

-Bom, então me dê essa que você está usando agora.

-Não. – respondeu simplesmente, seco.

-Não? – ela perguntou- Por que não?

-Eu acho você muito mais atraente do jeito que está agora; não quero que se vista.

-Você não tem jeito. – ela disse, rindo, ligeiramente corada e jogando um dos travesseiros nele- Mas, já que insiste...

Ela saiu da cama e passou por ele, fingindo ignorá-lo. Harry riu perante a tentativa dela de fazê-lo se sentir ignorado, e a admirou indo até o banheiro da suíte. Ginny fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou minutos depois com os dentes escovados e os cachos ligeiramente controlados, ainda desfilando.

-Ahhhh, eu gosto do seu cabelo bagunçado. – ele disse, enquanto ela se sentava ao lado dele.

-Me dê algo gostoso pra comer e eu juro que deixo você bagunçar ele de novo! – ela riu.

-Eu vou cobrar essa promessa... – ele disse, pegando um grande pedaço de torrada de pão branco com manteiga e geléia de amora, e dando a ela na boca.

Eles dividiram as torradas com geléia, os bolinhos, as frutas, o iogurte e o café. Quando terminaram, Harry colocou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e aninhou Ginny em seus braços, acariciando suas costas, enquanto ela, com a cabeça em seu peito e os olhos fechados, ouvia os batimentos ritmados do coração dele, o som que mais gostava no mundo.

-Eu te amo. – ela murmurou, acariciando o abdômen dele.

-Eu te amo mais. – ele murmurou de volta, baixando os olhos para a cabeleira ruiva.

-Não ama mais, não. – disse levantando o rosto e encarando seus olhos verdes.

-Amo sim. – ele disse, sorrindo de lado.

-Não mesmo. – ela rebateu, deitando-se por cima dele e chegando seu rosto mais perto ao dele.

-Eu já disse que sim. E posso provar... – disse, mordendo o lábio inferior dela devagar.

-Ah, é? – perguntou com interesse, uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

-Ah, eu posso... – respondeu perto dos lábios dela, segurando suas costas e girando sobre ela, surpreendendo-a.

Ginny riu ao encostar a cabeça nos travesseiros, enlaçando a cintura de Harry com as pernas e acariciando seu pescoço.

-Bem, eu vou gostar de ver você tentar... – disse, antes de ele tomar seus lábios para si.

888

Poucas horas mais tarde, Harry e Ginny estavam n'A Toca, pois todo domingo Harry e Hermione eram convidados para almoçar na casa dos sogros. Por mais que Ginny dormisse em Grimauld Place todo o sábado, e ocasionalmente outras vezes na semana; ainda morava oficialmente com os pais, e eles faziam questão de almoçar juntos aos domingos.

-Pode anotar o que eu estou dizendo, sua despedida de solteiro vai ser inesquecível. – disse Rony a Harry, os dois sentados nos sofás da sala de estar.

-Eu espero que sim, o seu dever como padrinho é esse!

-Cara, vai ser demais. Só não vou dizer mais nada porque é surpresa.

-O que é surpresa? – perguntou Hermione, entrando na sala e sentando ao lado do namorado.

-A despedida de solteiro do Harry, no mês que vem.

-Já? Normalmente a despedida não é um dia antes do casamento?

-É, mas vai ser no dia que o Neville conseguiu tirar de folga. A despedida não ia ser o mesmo sem ele. – Harry explicou- E Hogwarts não é tão flexível com os professores quanto a gente imagina...

-Realmente, a Ginny também não gostaria se alguma de suas amigas não pudesse ir à despedida dela... – disse Hermione.

-E a dela, como que anda o planejamento? – perguntou Rony.

-Não sei, a Luna que está organizando, afinal, ela é a madrinha. Mas eu acho que vou falar com ela pra fazer no mesmo dia que vocês, assim a Ginny pode se distrair, ao invés de ficar pensando no que você está fazendo sem ela.

-O que você vai fazer sem mim, hein, senhor Potter? – Ginny perguntou, ao entrar na sala, trazendo uma bandeja com quatro taças de vinho tinto.

-Eu não sei, amor, sou inocente! – ele riu, levantando a mão livre em sinal de juramento- É seu irmão que vai me colocar em alguma enrascada.

Ginny levantou uma das sobrancelhas, ameaçadora, para o irmão.

-Onde e quando? – perguntou simplesmente.

-Na despedida de solteiro dele. – respondeu Rony- Mês que vem.

-Ah, sim. – disse despreocupada, enquanto entregava uma taça para cada um- Eu já estou sabendo dessa, eu quero marcar algo com as meninas no dia.

-Então, eu estava pensando em falar com a Luna para fazer sua despedida no mesmo dia.

-Hmm, é uma boa idéia! E podemos nos encontrar todos depois das festas, lá pelas 5 da manhã para tomarmos café-da-manhã juntos! – propôs com animação, sentando-se ao lado do noivo.

-Perfeito. – disse Harry, beijando o rosto dela.

-Vocês podem, por favor, parar de saliência na minha frente? – pediu Rony, fingindo-se indignado.

-Oh, se você não gosta de assistir acho melhor fechar os olhos, porque eu vou descaradamente colocar a mão na cintura da sua irmã. – disse Harry, entrando na brincadeira.

-Parem crianças, antes que isso tome proporções não desejadas! Vamos lá para fora, vocês podem arrumar a mesa no jardim, já que o dia está lindo. – disse Ginny se levantando.

Rony e Harry foram juntos para o jardim, as varinhas empunhadas em uma das mãos e as taças de vinho na outra, levaram as mesas, as toalhas, os pratos e talheres para fora, onde Arthur, Jorge e Angelina também estavam tomando vinho e conversando. Os dois arrumaram tudo e se juntaram aos três, enquanto Hermione e Ginny foram à cozinha ver se Molly precisava de alguma ajuda.

Quando Molly levou a comida e todos se sentaram para comer, a conversa e os risos foram substituídos pela silenciosa apreciação da carne assada com pudim Yorkshire recheado de queijo Roquefort e salada de vagens.

Depois dos pratos e travessas serem esvaziados, Ginny foi à cozinha e voltou com xícaras de café expresso e uma grande e alta cheesecake, coberta com uma calda quente e doce de chocolate, que todos também comeram com satisfação.

-Estava uma delícia, amor. – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto tirava uma mecha ruiva do seu rosto.

-Que bom que você gostou. – ela sorriu.

-O que os dois pombinhos estão cochichando? – perguntou Angelina, animada- Aposto que é sobre o casamento.

Harry e Ginny riram, enquanto ele segurava as mãos dela.

-Bom, é verdade que andamos falando muito sobre isso... – disse a ruiva.

-Assim como a mídia: quase todo o dia sai alguma notícia no Profeta Diário sobre o casamento de vocês. – disse a morena- Eu e Jorge sempre paramos para ler, ontem mesmo saiu uma matéria sobre os possíveis lugares onde compraria seu vestido, Ginny.

-É, Hermione e eu também lemos, mas esquecemos de te contar. – Rony disse, olhando para a namorada.

-É, mas não tinha nada demais, só comentavam em que lojas você já tinha ido, esse tipo de coisa. – Hermione assegurou.

Ginny passou as mãos pelo rosto e suspirou.

-Eu não gosto desse tipo de assédio, as pessoas não deviam se interessar por essas coisas tão pessoais.

-Não ligue pra essas coisas, Ginny querida. – pediu Molly- Do contrário você só vai se estressar.

-Afinal, você não pode mudar o jeito que algumas coisas funcionam, infelizmente. – Arthur concluiu.

-É, Ginny, é o tipo de coisa inevitável. O Harry é uma celebridade desde que nasceu, e você é a capitã de um famoso time de quadribol; isso atrai o interesse das pessoas. – disse Angelina- Vocês têm fãs.

-E pessoas que nos odeiam também... Eu sei que é inevitável, mas eu realmente... – ela começou a dizer, mas deixou a fala morrer no meio da frase.

-Ginny, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi depois de todos esses anos de matérias escritas sobre mim, foi que a melhor coisa a fazer é ignorar. A opinião das pessoas realmente não importa.

-Você tem razão. – disse olhando para Harry, e depois para todos na mesa- Vocês todos têm razão. É que meu temperamento não ajuda nessas horas, ainda mais com tanta coisa na cabeça... Mas, vou deixar isso pra lá... Não tem mesmo espaço no meu cérebro pra outra coisa que não seja o meu casamento; essa felicidade que eu sinto nenhuma matéria meia-boca de jornal pode tirar de mim!

-É isso mesmo! – encorajou Hermione, colocando o prato de cheesecake mais para o centro da mesa- Meu Deus, Ginny, você precisa me passar a receita dessa cheesecake, é a melhor que eu já comi.

A ruiva sorriu.

-Na verdade, a receita é da mamãe. - revelou e olhou para a mãe.

-E eu ficarei feliz em passá-la para você, minha querida. – disse sorrindo.

-Finalmente a Hermione vai poder cozinhar algo gostoso pra mim. – murmurou Rony para Harry.

-O que você disse? – perguntou a morena, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas em sinal de ameaça.

-Nada, meu amor, só que você sempre cozinha algo gostoso pra mim! – disse, colocando uma das mãos na nuca, nervoso – Não disse isso, Harry?

-Disse, disse sim. – respondeu rindo, juntamente com todos na mesa.

-Vem de graça, pra ver o que acontece. – disse para o ruivo, séria.

-Eu te amo, você sabe disso, não? – disse, bem-humorado.

-Sei. – respondeu, se deixando rir- Você é inacreditável, Rony.

-Eu sei que sou. – disse, dando de ombros- Mas você adooooora.

Todos riram, e nesse clima animado as jovens retiraram a mesa, ao passo que Rony e Harry fizeram o favor de lavar toda a louça. Quando acabaram, se juntaram ao grupo na sala, e o moreno foi até Ginny.

-Amor, vamos lá pra fora? – murmurou.

-Claro. – disse, sorrindo, e pegando a mão que ele lhe estendia.

Saíram silenciosamente da sala e foram para a cozinha, onde havia uma porta que dava para o quintal. Atravessaram-na e caminharam sem pressa pelo jardim florido: já que os filhos não mais precisavam de tantos cuidados, Molly agora tinha tempo para se dedicar à jardinagem, hobby que ela tanto gostava. Passaram, porém, pouco tempo admirando as flores, e Harry a conduziu mais para dentro da propriedade, onde a grama ainda era aparada, mas deixando a casa para trás.

Chegaram a uma bétula branca toda florida, e Harry sentou-se, recostando-se no tronco da árvore, fazendo com que Ginny sentasse entre as duas pernas, as costas dela apoiadas em seu tórax. Os dois admiraram o sol alaranjado que estava cada vez mais próximo do horizonte, a hora do crepúsculo se aproximando. Harry acariciava os braços dela, sua boca próxima à orelha da ruiva, enquanto sentia o perfume floral de seus cabelos; ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

-Você ama essa casa, não é? – perguntou, enquanto observavam A Toca.

-Amo. – ela respondeu, suspirando- Apesar de tudo, crescer com todo esse espaço pra correr foi maravilhoso.

-Eu quero que nossos filhos possam ter isso também.

-Você já pensa nos nossos filhos? – perguntou, com uma emoção grande e profunda percorrendo seu corpo.

-Eu penso... Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, eu quero formar uma família com você, minha amada – disse, passando os braços pela barriga dela, abraçando-a.

-Eu quero isso também. – ela disse, aconchegando-se no abraço dele.

-Pensando neles e em você, Ginny, eu fiz uma coisa.

-O quê? – perguntou, o coração palpitando.

-Eu comprei uma casa para nós. – revelou.

-Mas você já tem uma casa! – disse, desencostando-se e ficando de frente para ele.

-Sim. – concordou, sorrindo- Mas eu comprei outra, em Godric's Hollow; uma casa de dois andares, com um grande jardim e um quintal maior ainda, onde as crianças vão poder correr e brincar.

-Ah, Harry... Eu não sei nem o que dizer...

-Diga que você está feliz...

-Eu estou feliz! - disse, passando as mãos para sua nuca- Você me faz feliz, sempre!

-É o que eu mais quero no mundo, Ginny, fazer você feliz...– disse, beijando seus lábios com carinho.

****

**Tá aí a palinha! Então, o que acharam? POR FAVOR ME MANDEM REVIEWS, MESMO QUE SEJA PRA DIZER QUE ESTÁ UMA MERDA! **

**Ah, e esclarecendo essa nova fic, vai ser sobre o casamento deles, mas será que o conto de fadas vai ser como todos imaginam? TÃ-RAM! (música de novela mexicana haha) Na verdade, não, não vai ser como todos imaginam. Harry e Ginny vão passar por altos e baixos, para saber se estão realmente prontos para casar, e o amor deles vai ser posto à prova :D e claro, Cho Chang e Draco Malfoy(meu loirão lindo haha) terão papéis fortes nessa desventura! Enfim, me digam o que estão achando :D.**

**Um beijão para vocês, obrigada por lerem e MUITAS REVIEWS PRA MIM! **


End file.
